2013.07.14 - Elves are Heavy
It's not likely that it's kept quiet when Eddie Thorson arrives in Asgard via the Bifrost hauling an unconscious dark elf wrapped up in the twisted remains of a street sign. Especially since he's arriving dressed as Axiom and pretty out of breath. He hands off the elf at the first chance he gets, letting the guards take over hauling him away and takes a moment to catch his breath. "Man..." he trails off, hands on his knees for a moment. He's got a plastic bag with him as well, tied up tight. Observant eyes would note it contains the elf's poisoned dagger which he intends to give to the healer types so they can better refine their antidotes and such. But that can wait until he's caught his breath. "That went b-b-better than I thought it would." No, it's not kept quiet. At least, not from the prince's parents. Thor moves to the part of hte balcony where he can over look Eddie's entrance, watching him double over, breathless, as a healer's aide rushes over. Eir was also informed, and sent an aide to ensure the Crown Prince was not injured rather than to collect any sort of weapon. Eddie jumps slightly when the aide starts asking him about injuries. He assures them that he's fine, just a little sore and out of breath from lugging an elf around. Nothing a warm shower and a rest won't take care of. He does however stress that the aide and everyone else should be very careful with the dagger, more worried about them getting accidentally poisoned than anything that may have happened to him. With that done, he's asking where Thor or Sif is so he can tell them about the assassin being dealt with. One of the einherjar, hearing the Prince ask for the King, steps forward to escourt Eddie into the palace, through the throne room, and up to the balcony overlooking that very same entrance hall. Thor had not moved when he noticed the guard stepping forward, no r when the healer aide took the bag and bowed before leaving to the healing rooms to give the blade to Eir. "My son," Thor says with the tiniest note of formality hidden beneath the cusiosity of Eddie's arrival. Along the way, Eddie peels off his mask and stuffs it into his belt. He's unhurt but his uniform's a little messy, both from traveling through the brush of Central park and some of the assassin's blood on him. He broke the elf's nose without really meaning to. When shown to Thor, Eddie thanks the guard and offers a smile. "Hi," he greets. "I umm...well that assassin c-came after me." "Was I mistaking in seeing Malekith's signal upon him?" asks the Thunderer, eyes drifitn gover Eddie in concern. That makes Eddie blink a moment. "Um, no I don't think you were mistaken. That did look like the s-same symbol Malekith wore," he replies. When he notices how the Thunderer is looking him over, Eddie smiles. "I'm alright." Thor sighs softly, trying to smile. "Yes. Of course. I'm glad to see it. Tell me of it? The attack?" Thor prompts, the spear out and held as one would a walking staff. There's the tell-tale sign of one of Sif's portals opening. The air shimmers and sparkles before revealing the living room of the chambers she shares with Thor in their home on Midgard. The Goddess quickly steps through, closing the portal behind her. She hadn't seen Eddie in the image the portal had shown so she had no idea he was even there. "Thor. I must speak wi--" And then she sees Eddie. "Oh. My apologies for interrupting. It can wait." The smile fades, Eddie nodding. "I was headed to meet with Billy and the others and I n-noticed him following me. I tried to lead him down into the tunnels b-but he threatened some people instead," and Eddie scowls at this. "I stopped him and umm...my powers kicked in thanks t-t-to all the people," which would explain how a short little guy like Eddie kicked the tar out of a trained Dark Elf assassin without getting a scratch. Tor smiles as Sif appears, brows lifting as she starts then stops. He offers her a hand, so she can take it and know that as soon as it can be done, he will giver her his full attention. "There were heros that thou did draw from?" Thor asks, seeking to clarify and give himself a moment to consider what information Eddie's report was giving him when added to everything else going on lately. A soft smile curves the lips of the Goddess into a light bow shape as she lays her hand in Thor's and steps up to his side. A single brow quirks upwards and her head tilts off to one side curiously. "What is this about?" She looks back and forth between father and son. "I get the feeling I have missed something of some importance." When he sees Sif, Eddie immediately looks guilty. He can't help it. It's just a reflexive reaction. A 'hand in the cookie jar' kind of thing. "Hi," he greets. Thor's question gets him shaking his head. "No the um...the other side of my p-p-p-powers. The people in the park had faith in me," Eddie blushes at this. "I w-w-wasn't going to let that jerk hurt them," he says with a firm nod. He blinks at Sif when she mentions missing something, giving Thor a quizzical look. "Malekith sent someone t-t-to try to kill me and I just kicked his butt and gave him to the guards." Thor smiles at Eddie and nods. Well of -course- those of Midgard would have faith in the boy's ability to protect them. He was the hero Axiom by his own merti, and a Thorson, again by his own merit. Eddie's admission is nothing new to him. And so, as Eddie addresses Sif, Thor too turns to her, a light frown on his face. "Hopefully, this is merely incidental timing on Svartalfheim's part, but we can not rule out the possibility...." At the news, Sif seems to lose herself in her own little world. When Thor address her, she blinks and looks over at him. "Hm? Oh. Yes, of course. I agree with you completely. I will recall Brynn and... No, that won't... Maybe Ulr... Damn it!" Frowning, the Goddess starts to run a hand through her hair and stops, remembering that her fingers would get tangled. "Stupid tradition," is muttered under her breath. "You will need someone with you at all times from now on, Eddie." "Perhaps Billy?" Thor offers, face warm and smiling. "And-or Vic and Keith and Teddy?" Heros, all of them, right? Eddie stays quiet as Sif and Thor speak, listening. He jumps slightly at that statment though and Thor's suggestions. "I...umm...r-really? I don't think I need anyone following me," he says. "Vic is already staying over with me...and Billy and Teddy are c-c-coming over for a couple days too but I don't think I need any bodyguards." Thor reaches out to put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Not guards, my son. Friends. Trusted companions upon whom thou may call and trust to be there to protect thee, as thou shall protect them. Have I not Sif and the Warriors Three?" Sif arches a brow. "As you will." Easy. Entirely too easy. Turning to Thor, she leans up to press a tender kiss to his lips. "I will be in your study with the maps when you are free. There are things I must see to." She smiles softly and then turns to make her departure, reaching out to hug Eddie gently on the way by. Eddie returns the hug as Sif goes and frowns a bit. "Still...they d-d-don't need to be with me all the time." "As my companions are not with me all the time upon Midgard," Thor agrees with a nod after giving Sif a light kiss on the temple in reply. Though he speaks to Eddie, his eyes watch Sif go. Hate to see you leave... Eddie lets out a sigh of relief. "Alright," he pauses as something is realized. "Oh man...Keith is probably g-g-g-going to be mad..." "Hmm? How so?" Thor asks, motioning for Eddie to walk with him. He's been learning that moving feet helps move the lips. Eddie follows quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well when he told me about the assassin he was um...really insistant that I not go anywhere by myself and that I c-call for help if the assassin found me," he explains. He was out on his own and didn't call anyone. "And neither request was done?" Thor prompts, unable to hide the broad and knowing grin on his face. "Aye, my son. I'm the same way..." Eddie blushes furiously. "I w-was going to meet the team and I had to save those p-p-people. I didn't have time to call." THor laughs at that, putting a comforting arm about Eddie's shoulders. "I know, my son. I know..." Thor says before reminicing and telling a tale of some adventure he had where he was supposed to call to Sif, the Warriors, his brother... and didn't. It was frightening at the time. But now? Thor just laughs at his own folly and that he was just too busy to call for help. Category:Log